


let me give you my life

by battle_goats



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: He was too attached and he knew it.  He's known it for years.  Ven just never expected that it would come to this.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	let me give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some Jedi Ventus and Sith Vanitas art by wanologic.

Jedi were gossips. Anyone who lived or worked within the Coruscant temple knew that. Ven was very aware of that fact. He knew that there were all sorts of rumors flying around about Master Xehanort and his padawan, Vanitas.

But the most egregious, were the rumors that cropped up upon their sudden and unexpected disappearance. Rumors of Master Xehanort's disagreements with the Council. That he was Falling, and taking his padawan with him.

Ven had had very little contact with Master Xehanort. He might have been a contemporary of Master Eraqus, but they disagreed over a number of things. What little interaction he had seen between the two masters always ended with them both walking away in what would be considered storming off, to jedi standards. The padawan, Vanitas, Ven knew very well.

Born from neighboring families in the same community, on the same planet within minutes of each other was a wild coincidence that could only be explained by the will of the Force. That they were both found by Master Xehanort and his young padawan at the time had been fortuitous. Mere months from being too old for admittance into the Order, they were whisked away to the Coruscant Temple.

They had grown up together in the temple, though Vanitas had tried at every turn to make every test, every exercise a competition. Ven had never been interested in that. What was the point when they had the same goal? Privately, Ven never wanted to see the flicker of competitive fire in Vanitas' eyes go out. He was attached, and he knew it. He kept it buried deep. It was the only way he could get by.

Ven became Master Eraqus' padawan only two years after his last one was knighted. Knight Aqua was skilled in the mind arts, and her saber skills were unparalleled in beauty and grace. He looked up to her and hoped he could live up to the expectations that were whispered of him for being Master Eraqus' padawan. Hopes were always high when one's master was a member of the Council.

Vanitas was soon picked up by Master Xehanort. There was talk that he had sought the same Council seat Master Eraqus had been granted. He was a jedi who preferred brute strength over diplomacy. Which was probably why he hadn't gotten that seat. Except now the pair were missing. Having disappeared from the temple with nary a word to anyone.

Except perhaps the single token Vanitas had given Ven just the day before. A small carving of what looked like a heart. Ven recognized it as a symbol from their home culture. Carved from a piece of wood and given to someone, it was meant as a promise. A promise to reunite. Ven had tried not to think about that too much when he hid it away at the bottom of one of his belt pouches.

"Master Eraqus!"

Master Eraqus and Ventus turned to see Knight Aqua approaching them.

"Is something the matter?" Master Eraqus asked. Aqua reached into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out a five pointed star shaped bauble.

"Forgive me, Master. I wished to give something to Padawan Ventus, before you go," she said.

"Of course. Join me on board when you're done," he said to Ven.

"Yes, Master."

"Here, Ven. I know it's not usual to do something like this, but I have a bad feeling about this mission." She placed the charm in Ven's hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's called a wayfinder. Knight Terra and I found a pair of boys on a small oceanic planet. There is a legend about a fruit that ties the hearts of those who share it together. And a charm based on its shape made from seashells that can help guide lost sailors home. I made one for you, Knight Terra, and myself."

"Thank you." Ven tied the charm to his belt where it hung on the opposite of his lightsaber. Aqua ruffled his hair.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission. That there is more to it than even the Council is aware. Be careful, watch out for our Master. May the Force be with you."

Ven inclined his head and raced across the tarmac to board the small cruiser they would be taking off planet. Ven took a steadying breath as they lifted off. He could sense nothing himself, but he would be cautious, if only for Aqua's sake.

* * *

It was a disaster of a mission. They had landed on a planet experiencing a civil war, with the intention of quelling the unrest. Everything had fallen to Bantha shit in short order.

"Master? Master can you hear me?" Ven whispered into his commlink. There was nothing but worrying static on the other end.

When chaos had erupted within the chamber of the capitol building, everyone present had turned on the pair of Jedi. They had successfully escaped without injury, but had been separated by the riots going on outside. Then the rain started to fall. The citizens of the planet were driven indoors, and the fires caused by their chaos were extinguished. But Ven hadn't managed to find Eraqus yet.

Ven pulled his robe tight around his body in a vain effort to keep the rain out, and his body heat in. Ven huddled up under the meager shelter of a boarded up building. He couldn't force his way inside without attracting attention, so this would have to do. Ven felt for the Force and blanketed himself in it to hide his presence. He had never been good with mind tricks, but this, a small suggestion to let prying eyes slide over him was easily doable.

Ven quieted his growling stomach with a soggy ration bar from his belt, and a few handfuls of rain water. Once the rain let up, he would reach out and attempt to search for Master Eraqus.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention.

_ No. Go away. Just walk away. Leave me alone. _ Ven chanted. But they kept coming. His suggestions rolled off of them as if they were nothing. Ven shifted and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. He would rather avoid a fight, but he would, if he had to.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Someone playing Jedi?"

Ven froze. He knew that voice. He knew it almost as well as his own. He looked up, but it was too dark, and they stood in shadow. A black robe with the hood pulled up to hide their face. 

Ven knew the stories of the Sith. Everyone who made it to the rank of padawan knew of the dark and bloody history of the Sith and Jedi. They were supposed to be dead. Destroyed in the last war before the founding of the Galactic Republic.

If Ven didn't already know that, he would have no doubt as to what he was looking upon now. But he refused to believe it. Ven threw a hand out and pushed. The figure was blown back and out of the alley from the force of it. Ven sprang to his feet and jumped.

He ran.

The rooftops were slick with rain and Ven struggled not to slide right off the slanted surfaces. He could sense the presence of the one who had found him in the alley. They were following him, but not running. No, pursuing slowly. He was being hunted.

He reached for his commlink again.

"Master where are you!"

The connection crackled and Ven skidded to a halt.

"Ven...tus...run."

"Master? Where are you?"

There was no answer.

Ven ducked into another alley and closed his eyes. He had to find Master Eraqus. He reached out, searching for his familiar presence. It took far longer than he would have liked, searching for his master. His presence in the Force was weaker than it should have been. It didn’t bode well. Ven’s eyes snapped open and he took off in the direction he could feel his master in.

“I’m coming. I’ll be there soon,” he said. His voice was drowned out by the driving rain. He was getting closer and closer to the spaceport. Near where their cruiser was docked. Ven hopped down from the roofs and slipped down side streets and alleys to keep himself hidden in the shadows.

As he approached the front gate of the port, he realized that getting passed the guard wouldn’t be easy without being spotted. He cast around for something to use as a distraction. There wasn’t much, but he was so close to his goal. Then he spotted a stack of crates being moved by a freight droid. The crates were precariously stacked, and it wouldn’t take much to tip them over. He reached out, and gave the crate second to the bottom a firm shove with the Force. The entire stack fell over with a loud crash and clatter. The droid was partially buried, but the noise had been more than enough to catch the attention of the gate guard.

As soon as he rushed out, yelling at the droid, Ven slipped by. The port was fairly still and quiet. No one was trying to leave right now. No one but them anyways. Ven got close to where their cruiser was docked and spotted his master curled up under the awning of a small door. It was obscured by a pile of junk, but Ven could spot his master easily. Ven slid across the muddy ground to reach him faster.

“Master?” he whispered.

“Get out of here, Ventus. There are Sith here,” Master Eraqus groaned.

“I can’t leave you here like this,” Ven said. He reached out to support Master Eraqus as he slowly stood. There was a large burn on his side, clearly making movement painful and difficult.

“Someone needs to tell the council, and it must be you."

Ven wanted to protest, but Master Eraqus was pressing something into his hands.

“As proof, for the Council,” he said. Ven glanced down at the lightsaber now in his hands. It looked vaguely familiar. “It’s Master Xehanort and his padawan. They have both fallen to the dark side.”

Eraqus smothered a cough with the sleeve of his robe.

“What will happen to you, Master?” Ven asked as he stepped away.

“I will draw their attention away, for as long as I can,” he said. Master Eraqus pushed Ven towards the loading ramp. Ven nodded.

“Yes, Master.” Ven stowed away the extra saber and looked up at his masters tired face.

“It has been an honor, having you for a Padawan.”

“I’ve been honored to be your Padawan,” Ven said quietly. He sprinted for the cruiser and clambered aboard just as someone stepped into the landing bay, a blood red saber lit in their hand.

Ven watched with numb detachment while rushing the take off protocols. Master Eraqus ignited his bright blue saber and watched the clash as the engines roared to life. He lifted off, the landing gear retracted and he made for open sky. He rose higher and higher until he couldn’t see them through the viewport, but he knew Master Eraqus was still alive. The rain blurred his view of the atmosphere, but he recognized the lurch of the cruiser leaving the atmosphere for the vacuum of space.

He was in the process of entering coordinates for his first hyperspace jump when the bond he shared with Master Eraqus snapped and shattered within his mind.

“No!” he cried out. Through the pain of the sudden emptiness in his chest, he punched the hyperdrive and was thrown forward into open space.

* * *

Ven didn’t move from where he was curled up in the pilot’s seat until the first jump was complete. He had barely managed to meditate through it. Too much had happened too quickly for him to process it. But he had to contact the temple. He had to report in something before he arrived. So that they would have warning.

He scrubbed at his face, straightened his tunics and robes and reached for the comm. This was probably the worst responsibility Master Eraqus could have given him. There was no way the Council would believe him.

“This is P-Padawan Ventus, reporting in. Requesting to be patched through to the High Council chambers,” he said. There was a crackle from the other end

“Padawan Ventus, what reason do you have to be connected to the Council?” the Jedi at the other end of the call asked. Ven bit back some frustration.

“I must report some grave news that cannot wait for my return,” he said. He didn’t want to say it just yet. He wasn’t ready to say it to anyone but who he had to. There was a pop and another crackle.

“Ven!”

“Knight Aqua?”

“He - he’s rejoined the Force, hasn’t he?” Aqua asked. Ven let out a long shuddery breath.

“Yes.”

“We’ll patch you through to the Council,” she said. The line quieted for a long moment before an aged voice spoke,

“Padawan Ventus, we are told you have news for the Council?” Master Yen Sid asked.

“Yes, Master. Master Eraqus is - is dead. He was killed by a Sith,” Ven said in a rush. If he didn’t get it all out, he wouldn’t get it out at all.

“This truly is grave news. Please return to the temple, post-haste Come see the Council as soon as you land,” Master Yen Sid said. Ven couldn't see it, but was sure the old man was stroking his ridiculously white beard at that moment.

“Yes, Master. Padawan Ventus, over and out.”

He closed the channel and leaned back. It wasn’t a long journey back to Coruscant, but it was already taking too long. Ven didn’t want to be left alone to his thoughts for longer than necessary. He stared at the lightsaber Ven had been handed. He held it in his grip, and realized it was the right size for his hand.

The hilt wasn’t an adult’s. He studied it until he spotted the gear like markings near the emitter. This was Vanitas’ lightsaber, not Master Xehanort’s. Ven considered igniting it to see what color would come out. If it would be the yellowish green of Vanitas’ blade, or blood red of the Sith. His thumb rested against the switch, but didn’t push down on it. He couldn’t do it. 

* * *

Ven entered Coruscant airspace and waited. It would take a few more hours to get landing clearance, but at least he had a little more time to steel himself. He wasn’t ready for this meeting, for all that he had spent so much time meditating on the loss of his master. Hopefully the Council wouldn’t look too closely if he at least looked like he was holding up.

He was finally cleared to land and Ven was off the cruiser in minutes. He stepped off the boarding ramp and was surprised to see anyone waiting for him. Knights Aqua and Terra looked relieved to see him.

“Welcome home, Ven,” Aqua said. She gave him a smile and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. He knew she could feel the tremble in his frame.

“Thank you. I’m supposed to see the Council immediately,” he said. The pair nodded and they walked out of the hanger together. The journey to the Council chamber was a quiet one, but not tense. More, Aqua and Terra were offering silent companionship and solidarity. He was grateful.

Ven was given permission to enter the chamber and then he was left alone with the most renowned and accomplished masters of the Order. He slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe to hide their anxious shaking.

“Welcome back, Padawan Ventus,” Master Yen Sid said. Ven bowed low.

“Thank you Master.”

“Padawan Ventus, you stated that Master Eraqus was killed by another who could also use the Force?” another master asked. They were seated beside the one conspicuously empty chair. The one that once belonged to Master Eraqus.

“Yes. He engaged the unknown in order for me to escape the planet,” Ventus said.

“Please, tell us everything that happened during the mission,” Master Yen Sid said. Ven took a deep breath and began to speak.

* * *

It felt like it took far too long to relay the full story to the Council. But he concluded by presenting Vanitas’ lightsaber to them. They seemed incredulous to the idea that there could be Sith running around the galaxy. But the fact that Master Eraqus had been killed could not be denied, and Ven was not one with a reputation for lying. The masters began to confer, though Ven had not been dismissed. He stood in silence and tucked Vanitas' saber away. If they weren't even going to take it for inspection, then he may as well hold onto it.

"Padawan Ventus, you may go. Another team will be dispatched to complete the negotiation mission, and retrieve Master Eraqus for a proper pyre. You'll be taken off the active duty roster until a new master takes you," Master Yen Sid said. Ven nodded and bowed out of the room.

So that was it. It would all just be swept under the rug and things would go on as usual. As if they hadn't lost one of their most respected masters to a Sith. It made Ven's stomach churn. Not to mention that he would be alone in the sleeping quarters he once shared with Master Eraqus. 

Aqua and Terra were waiting for him and walked with him to his quarters. His hand hesitated over the door panel, not quite ready to go inside on his own.

"Ven, if you need anything…" Aqua trailed off.

"Thanks," he mumbled and disengaged the lock. The door slid open and he disappeared into its silent darkness to be left alone.

* * *

It was two weeks later than Ven snapped awake, the echoes of his dream bouncing around in his head. The Force draped heavy and thick against his shoulders, weighing him down. Ven jumped out of bed and dragged a robe on over his sleep tunic and pants. He shoved his feet into the closest pair of shoes and left his rooms.

He didn't have a new master yet, and there was talk about moving him back to the initiate dorms. He didn't want it, but no master wanted to take him on. He was barely sixteen, he had at least four more years of training before he would be considered ready for the Knight Trials. The lack of direction felt strange, and the best he could do was keep up with his training on his own.

Ven slipped into the lift and selected the floor for the archives. He needed to see a map of the Galactic Republic. He needed to find that planet he had seen in his dreams. It was important that he did.

The archives were empty when he arrived, even the few residents who were nocturnal weren't present. Ven made for where all the holo-maps were stored. He didn't have a lot to go on, but surely he could narrow it down.

The map powered on.

"Search planets with binary moons," Ven ordered. The map blinked and much of the Inner and Mid-Rim was eliminated. He closed his eyes to bring up more details of the planet he had seen. "Search planets with temperate climates." Even more were eliminated, but there were still at least twenty left.

Ven reached up and pushed his hands together. The map adjusted and zoomed in on the points of interest. There had been a strange rock formation in his dream with a corkscrew pattern upon the outside.

"Search planets with Jedi temples."

Suddenly there was one. Ventus reached out and tapped the planet. The name, sector and system appeared. The planet of Lothal, within the same name sector and system. On the edge of the Outer Rim, just a jump away from unknown space. But Ven didn't understand why he was dreaming of Lothal. He had never been there, didn't know anyone from the system. The only connection he had to it was the presence of a temple.

"Padawan Ventus?"

Ven jumped and whirled around. Master Yen Sid approached, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes. He glanced between Ven and the holo-map.

"Planning a trip?" he asked.

"No, Master. Just…" Ven tried to find the right words. "Trying to make sense of a dream I had."

Master Yen Sid stroked his beard and hummed in quiet contemplation.

"The Force is something that none will ever truly understand. One could live a millenia and not even scratch the surface of understanding."

"Yes, Master."

Yen Sid patted Ven on the shoulder.

"Off to bed with you. Perhaps more sense will come to you after more sleep," he said. Ven nodded and shut off the map. He gave the master a brief bow and left the archives.

* * *

Clarity didn't come with more sleep. Night after night for the rest of the month, Ven dreamt of the temple on Lothal. Coupled with the stress of his unknown future, he sat in meditation, Vanitas' lightsaber sat before him. He wanted a sign of what to do next. The Order certainly had no plans for him, content to watch him flounder without guidance or tutelage.

Both Knight Aqua and Terra had offered to step up and complete his training. But the Council turned them away, citing their youth and inexperience. Not that age and wisdom had done Master Eraqus any good.

Ven opened his eyes as Vanitas' lightsaber lifted into the air and spun. He let out a long, shuddering breath. He had his answer.

Ven spent the rest of the day trying to hide his anxiety. What he was planning, there was no coming back from. He ate dinner in the commissary alone. The meal tasted like ash in his mouth, but he forced it down.

Then, he returned to his room and packed everything he wanted to take with him into a single knapsack. As a Jedi, accumulating trinkets wasn't encouraged. Master Eraqus had been fairly strict about it, but Ven had found ways to get around it. Small, interesting rocks, bits and bobs from the two lightsabers Ven had outgrown before his current one. The Wayfinder charm Aqua had gifted him was tied to his belt, and the small carving Vanitas had given him before his disappearance was carefully tucked away. Ven picked up Vanitas' saber and hesitated over packing it. Then, instead of adding it to his bag, he clipped it to his belt beside his own.

With the packing done, there was only one more thing to do.

Ven reached for his small utility knife and flicked the blade open. He took his Padawan braid in hand and with only the smallest wince, he cut it free. Already it felt strange not to have one. He ran his fingers through his hair. Hopefully his hair wouldn't look terrible once it started to grow out of the standard padawan style. Ven placed the braid on his bedside table. The bright blonde hair shone in the light, and the four beads glittered at him. One bead for each year he had been Master Eraqus' student.

"What's done is done," Ven said to himself. There was no going back once the braid was cut. He shrugged an off white jacket on and slung his pack over his shoulder. He was ready to go.

No one saw him as Ven traversed the halls to get to the hanger. He knew how to disable the tracking systems on an Order ship. If he took a small one, he would be able to make it to Lothal with only one refuel stop. There wasn’t anything he could do to hide the fact that his hair screamed Jedi Padawan, but at least he wouldn’t look so obvious as one at first glance. So long as he stayed well away from any slavers, he would be fine.

There were a few ships in the hanger, and Ven managed to get to the smallest one without any issue. Honestly, things were going too well. Someone was going to notice he was missing or try and stop him sooner rather than later. He made it aboard and into the pilot’s chair no problem.

First things first, he disabled the tracking equipment. Then, he was ready to go.

Making it off Coruscant and into open space took a long, sweaty three hours. Somehow, no one noticed the missing ship, or that he didn’t have Temple clearance to even leave the atmosphere with it. But as soon as he could, he made for the hyperspace lanes. The further he got from Coruscant, the better.

* * *

The second Ven came out of hyperspace to make a stop for fuel, the comms went off. He sighed and opened the channel.

“Ven! Where are you?” It was Aqua.

“I’m sorry Aqua,” Ven said. “I have to do this.”

“Do what? Why did you cut your braid?” Terra's voice cut through.

“The Force is guiding me somewhere. I have to follow it, and I can’t do that with the Order. I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t about what happened to Master Eraqus is it? That wasn’t your fault.”

Ven shook his head.

“I don’t think it is. Not really. But I’m not coming back. I’ll be alright, if I do this right, I won’t be alone,” Ven said. Aqua did not look convinced. “I took my wayfinder with me. So, even if we never see each other again, just know that I’m among the stars.”

“Okay. Okay Ven.”

“And may the Force be with you,” Terra said.

“And with you.”

The channel closed and Ven landed on the small platform. The tiny station orbited an uninhabited moon, but it was well within Republic space, so he would be safe. But just in case, he left both lightsabers in the cockpit, and instead strapped a small blaster to his belt.

Refueling was quick, and the droid that did it didn’t waste his time. In a matter of minutes, Ven was ready to head back out. He took off and set coordinates for Lothal.

There was little to do the rest of the way, so while the auto-pilot did it’s thing until he came out of hyperspace, Ven opted to sleep.

He dreamed of the temple on Lothal again, and a figure cloaked in black standing before the open entrance. They didn’t look very tall. Not that much taller than Ven himself. He had an idea of who it was.

Ven was woken up by the feel and sound of the hyperspace engine winding down. He opened his eyes and checked the navigation and looked out the view port. 

He’d arrived.

* * *

Lothal wasn’t a large planet, but had a lot more environmental diversity than Ven was expecting. Not that he was here to sight see. Ven landed the ship in the dry scrub plain in front of the temple. He grabbed both lightsabers and headed out.

Sure enough, a figure cloaked in black stood before the large conical temple. The entrance, at least, was sealed. 

“I’m here Vanitas, what do you want?” Ven asked. The figure did not move, did not speak. For a moment, Ven thought he had gotten it wrong.

“You sure took your sweet time getting here, Venty-wenty,” Vanitas taunted. Ven could hear the sneer in his voice.

“You could have called. Why all the mystery? Why are we here?” Ven asked.

“Master Xehanort brought me here. To the temple of Lothal. Do you know what this temple is for?” Vanitas asked. 

“It’s a part of the Trials of Knighthood,” Ven answered. The temple of Lothal wasn’t a place of study and learning. No, it was a proving ground. “To test a padawan on their attachment. Masters and Padawans who can let go leave. Those who fail, perish here.”

“Got it in one. Xehanort brought me here. He was sure I was ready. Sure I would be his greatest apprentice. But we failed. I failed.” There was anger in Vanitas’ voice now. He paced forward, his gait like a stalking Loth-cat ready to strike.

“Do you know why I failed, Ventus?” He spat Ven’s name like a curse. Vanitas was before him now, close enough to touch, but somehow still, his hooded cloak hid his face in shadow. Vanitas’ hands struck. They latched onto Ven’s jacket and tugged. Ven let himself be dragged forward. He reached up, but hesitated at Vanitas’ flinch. He pushed the hood away. Vanitas’ expression was hard to understand, but there was pain in his eyes. His red eyes now rimmed in gold. The same gold spoken about in legends.

The gold eyes of a Darksider. One who had fallen to Darkness.

“Vanitas,” he whispered. 

“This is your fault!” Vanitas screamed. He shook Ven violently. “I couldn’t let you go! Everything else was easy. The Order, my master, they mean nothing to me. But you, you’re too good for me. All goodness and light, and everything I’m not and can’t be. Why can’t I let you go?”

There was so much pain in his voice. Ven slowly rested his hands on Vanitas’.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “Do you remember how it was joked that we were brothers. Twins. We’re not. We’re just two people.”

Vanitas shook his head.

“Xehanort and I have forsaken the Order,” Vanitas said. “I can’t go back. Look at my eyes. There’s no going back.”

“I’m not here to take you back. Do you see a braid? See how I’m dressed? Vanitas, I’m choosing you. Over everything. You don’t have to let go because I am here.”

Vanitas stepped back. He stared uncomprehendingly, then his expression morphed into rage. Ven felt a tug at his belt and watched Vanitas’ lightsaber fly to him. Ven reached for his own. Held in his preferred reverse grip for Jar’Kai, he was ready. Their sabers ignited and clashed. Ven’s jewel green against Vanitas’ yellow green. The moment they clashed, Vanitas' blade flickered as if the crystal within was damaged. They both watched in shock as the light bled red. Vanitas backed off and could only stare.

“There really isn’t any going back now,” he said with a deprecating laugh. He looked at Ven and grinned.

“I told you already, I’m not here to bring you back!” Ven said. Vanitas charged again, tossing off his heavy robe as he went.

“Then what else could you be here for?!”

Ven flipped away from a wild swing, and blocked a second one. He grit his teeth and pushed at Vanitas with the Force. He slid across the packed earth and kicked up dust as he resisted the push.

“I already told you!”

Vanitas pressed the attack again, and this time, Ven dropped his lightsaber on the ground. Vanitas hesitated for just a moment, and Ven moved. He grabbed Vanitas by the wrist, loosened his grip on his saber. Ven grappled him to the dirt and held him there.

“I’m choosing you. You say you're Dark, then I’ll be your Light. It’s as simple as that. Do you get it now?!” Ven yelled.

“W-why?”

Ven’s vision swam with tears. Speaking his feelings so frankly like this was far more intense than he was expecting. But then, everything involving Vanitas had always been intense.

“Why else, Vanitas? Because it’s you.”

“You’d throw away everything? Your future? A knighthood, for me?”

“If it’s you, then yes.”

Vanitas went slack in Ven’s hold. He slowly, cautiously let him go. Vanitas didn’t move for a long moment. Vanitas stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes.

“I still think you’re stupid for doing this,” Vanitas finally said, as he bent to retrieve his lightsaber. He seemed to have calmed down, for now.

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion, then,” Ven shot back. He called his own saber to his hand and clipped it to his belt. “So what now?”

“Xehanort fancies himself a Sith lord now. And he expects me to come back to his side after I’ve killed you,” Vanitas said. “Something about destroying my greatest weakness.”

“Well you’re doing a terrible job,” Ven said. Vanitas punched in the arm.

“I’m not going to, but I can’t go back to him.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’ve got a ship that we can use. And I destroyed all the trackers inside it already.”

“And go where?” Vanitas sneered. Ven couldn’t help himself and leaned in to give Vanitas a peck on the cheek. He pulled back, expecting a punch, instead there was blank shock.

“I hear Naboo is nice, this time of year,” he said with a grin. He held out his hand for Vanitas. “Whaddya say? Temperate climate, crystal clear lakes, big lush forests with no one around for clicks and clicks.”

“I was going to suggest somewhere a little more Outer Rim,” Vanitas said. He slowly reached for Ven’s hand and took it. Ven smiled and squeezed.

“Do you want to get sold to a Hutt? Because that’s how Force sensitives get sold to Hutts,” Ven said. “A firmly Mid Rim system, well within the Republic border is much safer for us.”

“Fine, Naboo it is. But I’m flying,” Vanitas said. Ven led him away from the temple, back towards his ship.

“Sure, fine, whatever you say.”

They boarded and prepared to take off. Ven was sure he would find himself missing the temple on Coruscant. Miss Aqua and Terra. But he’d be fine, so long as he had Vanitas.


End file.
